The Call
by Zenappa
Summary: Based on the song The Call by Regina Spektor. Thor comes to fetch Loki to bring him back to Asgard to face a trial for spreading the viral infection around Midgard. He is forced to leave behind the one he loves, forced to admit that he will never see her again. Enter Thor: The Dark World and Illyana's side of the story. TTDW SPOILERS. A Lokyana one-shot.


She stood outside, letting the sunshine pour onto her face. Smiling, she tilted her head upwards, one hand placed on her slightly bulging stomach. Everything wasn't perfect, but it was slowly working out. She finished hanging the laundry on the lines and racks outside and turned to face the windows. She caught her reflection, making her jump slightly, before she took a good long look at herself.

Long blonde hair. Bright curious blue eyes. Slender body. Pregnant stomach. Pretty much boring, for the most part. She honestly didn't see what he saw in her, but he made her feel like she was beautiful even when she was wearing an old t-shirt and faded jeans. She grinned, a blush creeping up on her cheeks at just the simple thought. It was amazing what he could do to her when he wasn't even there. Speaking of…

She checked her watch. He was late. Sure, it was only a few minutes, but he was never late. Even when he had plans up his sleeve, which he was surely doing damage control from the outbreak of the virus, he somehow always made it home on time. She shook her head. Surely, it was nothing. He must have gotten held up apologizing to the mayor or some crazy thing that someone was dragging him to do. Most likely Tyler… Smirking, she stepped back inside away from the crisp autumn air and breathed in a shaky breath.

There was a loud pop from directly outside not moments later and she smiled. Right on cue. She waited by the sink, washing her hands, but the door never opened. She frowned, that cold dreading feeling creeping back up her spine once more. She headed to the back door, tilting her head to one side as she saw the familiar outline of a shadow of her favorite person walking towards her.

"Hello love," she spoke quietly, wanting to break the eerie silence.

There was a slight pause and then came the monotone response, "I am afraid I am going to have to go on a trip soon."

That was not the answer she was expecting. She forced a smile onto her face, taking a step into the darkening sky and peering into his shadow. "Where are we going?"

"Not us," he responded, finally stepping into the porch light, and instantly her hands flew to her mouth. "Just me." She stumbled backwards, latching onto the doorframe with one hand to steady herself.

She shook her head from side to side, her blonde hair swinging as she did so. This couldn't be happening, no, things were finally becoming okay with the world. She wouldn't let them take him away from her. "No," she breathed out between her fingers. "Loki."

Loki stepped closer to her, a pained look crossing his face as he did so, and it was evident to see the truth behind the mysteriousness now. There were shackles on both of his wrists with chains interlocking the two hands so he could barely spread them apart. From the center of the chain connecting his wrists was an even longer chain connected to a large shackle around his neck. She was afraid to look down to see what contraptions had been placed around his ankles and legs. She shook her head, running forward to meet him, and she placed both hands on his cheeks desperately. As much as she would kill him for making her as nervous as this, she wanted it to be some practical joke. And yet, she knew deep down that he would never play a trick on her.

This was real.

"Loki," she breathed out again, her mouth open to say something else, but a flash of red and gold made her stop. She peered behind the mischief god, her eyes already narrowing as things began to piece together in her mind. Of course.

She glared in the newcomer's direction, her arms folded tightly over her chest, refusing to leave her husband's side. "Thor! What is the meaning of all of this?"

Loki's brother of sorts, Thor, stalked up behind the darker haired god and shook his head sadly. "Lady Illyana, this was not my doing," he sighed. "I wish there was something I could do."

Illyana shook her blonde locks right back at the god of thunder, "Where are you taking him?"

"It seems the Allfather has summoned for my presence," Loki spoke up for the first time, not able to meet her sad eyes. "It seems I have yet another person ready to chew me out for almost destroying mankind." He made a face, pivoting on the spot to glance up at Thor.

Illyana stared back at Loki with tears filling her bright blue eyes. Her mind told her everything was happening too quickly to be considered true and yet there was no other explanation. "No," she breathed out, letting a single tear slip down her face. "No, you - he cannot do this." She pivoted on the spot to face Thor again, one hand still covering her mouth in disbelief. "You can't take him away from me."

She couldn't look back at Loki, afraid of what might happen to her if she did. She couldn't afford to break down even though she already knew she was about to. "M'lady," Thor spoke up. "Please do not make this harder than it is."

"Then take me with you."

It was a simple solution. It worked out perfectly in her mind. It didn't matter that she would most likely be in prison alongside her husband, it didn't matter that she would most likely birth her child in prison, it was just enough to be by his side for eternity. That was all she ever wanted.

Loki took a step backwards, resting one of his chained hands on her wrist gently. "Nay, Illy-" But he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. She cut him off, not allowing him to voice his opinion. He had none in this case.

"I'm just as much at fault as he is. I knew the plans, I didn't stop him, I-"

This time, it was her turn to get cut off. Loki tightened his grip on her wrist as if he was pleading with her to stop and think about what she was saying. She was. She narrowed her eyes in his direction, anger flaring up in between the tears. This was nothing like she expected. This was worse. "Nay," he said softly. "This is my fault and my fault only. If you are to blame anyone, it should be me."

Thor took a step forward as well. "He is right as much as it pains me to say such a thing. Loki needs to own up to his actions and accept responsibility." This caused an eye roll from the dark-haired god standing to her left but she ignored it. "Besides, you have other duties to attend to."

She knew exactly what "duties" he was referring to, but she had already considered the consequences of her own actions. She was ready to accept them if it meant being by Loki's side. She placed the hand covering her mouth on her stomach, desperately trying to feel the baby's kick once again for something - anything - to hold onto. "He should be there beside me when she's born."

"I am sorry," Thor turned away. Whether it was because he didn't want to hear anymore or because he wouldn't, Illyana would never know. She knew it wasn't his fault, he was only the messenger, but she couldn't help but be upset. How did Thor think she was going to take this after all?

She watched the older god stand at the edge of her lawn with his broad shoulders and back facing away from her. She shook her head dutifully, spinning back to face her husband sadly. She knew there was no other option and now… now came the hardest part. She couldn't bring herself to say goodbye.

"Y-you'll be back in time, won't you?" She couldn't stop her voice from cracking.

Illyana watched as tears filled Loki's eyes as well, brimming at the edges of his green pupils. "I will do everything in my power, my dear," came the response she would have to live with.

"Think about me every day."

Loki cracked a smile, blinking back the tears that were sure to spill over, much like hers. "Nothing could stop me," he whispered, taking both of her hands in his. The chains rattled as he did so, which was only yet another reminder of what was about to happen. She wasn't sure if she could take this much instability.

"I'll be waiting," she whispered, not breaking eye contact. "Forever and always."

That was the promise that they always made, and she longed to hear him murmur it back to her. She knew neither of them would know how long he would be gone, but she desperately tried to convince herself that it wasn't for forever. A small part of her nagged her in the back of her mind that this was their last chance, but she pushed that aside.

He leaned his forehead against hers, breathing in her scent as she did his. "Until the end of time," he sighed. He pulled away for a moment before swinging his arms around her neck and pulling her into a hug. She squeezed him back. She didn't even feel the chains locking themselves in her hair and the coolness against her neck wasn't a problem. She clutched him close to her with her eyes latched shut to keep the waterfalls at bay. He slowly detached himself reluctantly, knowing how impatient Thor was getting and nodded once to sum up everything that they wanted to say to one another.

"I love you Illyana," came his last words before he started to walk away.

_It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope._

"Wait!"

She reached out and grabbed his arm, holding onto tightly the only thing she truly cared for. She couldn't let him go, afraid of what would happen if she did so - she knew exactly what would happen because truthfully, her worst fears were coming true. She looked up deep into his eyes, blue eyes meeting green, and tears pricked at the corners once again. She felt so helpless. That was enough, even if just for now. She embraced him once more, pulling his lips to meet hers. They stood like that for several moments, never wanting this instant in time to end.

It was Illyana this time that broke the kiss, leaning her forehead against his in a last effort to convince herself that this was all just a dream. "I love you too," she whispered, brushing her lips across his cheek once before turning away, the tears now streaming down her face. She couldn't bear to look at him anymore, everything about him hurt.

_Which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word._

Loki watched her pull away from him with sadness written all over her face. It was obvious in every step that she took that the simple notion of him leaving was the one thing that broke her. He tried to keep his tears at bay, tried to keep everything in, but nothing seemed to work anymore.

He turned away, walking back to stand side by side with Thor. He heaved a sigh, glancing over his shoulder once to see her at the back door to their house, facing away from him. Perhaps this was for the best - no, this could never be for the best unless they were together. And now, it was highly unlikely that it could ever happen again.

"You ready brother?"

Thor's voice was the last thing he needed to hear right now, but he supposed it was better than having no one. It wasn't like he would be able to talk to Thor locked up anyway. Perhaps it would have been better to be alone. His thoughts jumbled together as he finally looked dead on at Thor's face.

"As ready as I can ever be," came the honest response.

_And then that word grew louder and louder until it was a battle cry._

Loki dreaded hearing the next words that came out of Thor's mouth. "Heimdall, when you're ready," Thor boomed. He rolled his eyes. Thor always knew how to draw attention to himself no matter what the circumstance, and something told the younger god that bellowing was not what should happen on Midgard at this very moment.

Biting his lip, he felt the Bifrost appear around him. He resisted the urge to turn around and take one last glance at his wife. He wasn't expecting much to be the same when and if he ever returned. He hoped that Illyana would still be where she was, waiting, but he didn't expect her to. He wanted her, as much as it hurt, to move on and be happy somewhere that wasn't false hope. He hoped that she would find a true father for their daughter, whenever she was to be born. They both needed taking care of in his absence, perhaps forever.

Tears spilled down his own cheeks as the Rainbow Bridge flashed around him. As much false hope he gave himself, he had to be realistic. This was the end of his perfect life.

_I'll come back when you call me, no need to say goodbye._

Illyana clutched onto the side of the doorframe, only turning around when she heard the swoosh of the Bifrost taking away the man that she loved so dearly. She watched in dismay as the light from Asgard faded away into the distance and with it, the two gods. She collapsed on the steps, holding her stomach and letting the water from her eyes tumble down her face, blurring her world together.

How fitting.

It seemed like hours later that she managed to get back to her feet and stumble back into their - her house. She sank into the couch, picking up the picture of the two of them on their first wedding day and throwing it across the room angrily. The tears never stopped leaking as the picture frame smashed into the front door right as it was opening. She looked up, half-hoping that her favorite god would come skipping back in, but when a small head poked around the corner, she sobbed. It wasn't that she didn't look forward to seeing the kid but the rawness of the pain refused to ebb away.

"Illy?" Tyler tilted his head to one side, confused to see her tears and instantly ran up to her and wrapped his tiny arms around her middle. "Why are you crying?"

At first, she could barely get the words out. She couldn't say the flowing statement, her mind not able to process what was happening anyway. If she never admitted that he was gone, would she not think it to be true? She shook her head, covering her tear-streaked face with her hands. She hated it when Tyler saw her cry.

Tyler let go of Illyana, letting her collapse back on the couch. "If you really just wanted me out," he said with a small smile to try and make her feel better, "you could have just asked instead of throwing things at me." He bent over and picked up the picture frame, careful not to cut himself on all of the glass now scattered on the ground. Illyana heard him swear under his breath as he realized what the picture was. She could almost hear the wheels in his head turning.

The brown-haired boy took a flying leap from the front door onto the couch and hugged Illyana once again. "What did he do this time?"

She shook her head, the overflow still running. "Odin's putting him through a trial on Asgard for what he did with the virus," she said through watery eyes. "He's gone Ty."

"Wh-what?"

Illyana just shook her head, not wanting to repeat himself. These next few days - hell these next few months or years even, they were going to hurt a lot.

_Just because everything's changing doesn't mean that it's never been this way before._

When Loki's eyes adjusted to the golden glow of Asgard from the rush of the Rainbow Bridge, he suppressed a groan. This was the last place he wished to be, well perhaps Jotunheim was lower on the totem pole than this… With a flick of his wrist, his magic wiped all signs of emotion from his face and he held his head high. Thor acknowledged Heimdall with a slight nod, but Loki refused to even look at the dark-skinned warrior in the eyes. There was too much bad blood between them.

As they walked across the Bifrost itself and through the streets, Loki tried to ignore the stares on his back. He rolled his neck around his head but everywhere he walked, there were whispers behind him and sometimes he could even make out his name in the mumbles. He hadn't been back to Asgard officially and visibly since he escaped after he tried to take to Midgard the first time. And now, he was back again, dragging in by the same annoying brother.

He turned his head, closing his eyes and focusing on the castle looming in front of him but nothing seemed to work. He enjoyed the attention if only they had the courage to speak up to let him hear. But they were scared of him, not just scared - petrified. He supposed that was flattery enough.

It wasn't until they got closer and he was forced to make eye contact with one of the guards that his blood really boiled. Lady Sif.

_All you can do is try and know who your friends are as you head off to the war._

Loki put a smirk on his face as he approached one of his old friends - former friends, he supposed. Thor placed a hand on Loki's shoulder precautiously in a sign of support and wariness. He knew exactly how the older god was feeling. Thor obviously wished he could trust Loki but sadly knew that the option was beyond even a simple question.

"Lady Sif," Loki drawled, unable to help himself. "What a surprise."

Sif made a face, her eyes automatically narrowed. "I could say the same."

"The Allfather wishes to have a word with the prisoner," Thor explained, nodding with a smile to Sif.

"Prisoner am I already brother?" Loki said, raising an eyebrow.

Thor ignored Loki's aggressive statements and turned back to Sif. He looked at her eyes deeply and gave another nod of thanks. Loki retched inside of his mouth. This was getting to be too much for him to handle. He had already locked his emotions deeper within his system, not ready to bring them out again until he was sure that he was alone. Sif smirked back at Loki, and he oh so wanted to wipe that smug look off of her face. He narrowed his eyes, hating the way that she was manipulating them both. Something else was going on with the lady… was it jealousy? He could have laughed.

He shook his head, stalking past her and into the palace beyond them, Thor trailing behind. "Good to see you too Sif," he smirked at last, calling over his shoulder. Thor stopped and exchanged a few more words before jogging to catch up to his brother. This time, Loki did laugh.

_Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light._

Illyana walked outside onto her front porch, heaving a sigh. It had been only a couple of months since Loki had left, but the wound inside of her chest was just as raw and new as ever. It was painful, yes, but the pain had subsided weeks ago. Now, the agony of the constant aching of the gaping hole was threatening to consume her.

She leaned on the balcony, staring up at the stars and wondering just exactly where her husband was. He was somewhere within the nine realms - or so she hoped - but somehow, she knew deep down inside that he was trying to fight his way back to her. That was why she was still alive, that single reason, and that is why she would forever wait. She knew he wouldn't rest until he was by her side once more.

Illyana held one hand up to the stars, measuring the distance between her two middle fingers. She used to play this game all the time when she was a child in Russia, guessing the figures of what was beyond the stars. And now that she knew, she was playing this game for a different reason. She wanted so desperately to be up there in the stars with the person she loved. Instead, she was stuck here.

_You'll come back when they call you, no need to say goodbye._

Illyana sat upright in the hospital, breathing heavily and her voice hoarse from screaming. While this was her fourth child, giving birth still never felt quite as easy as everyone made it sound. She slicked back her damp hair with sweaty palms and breathed a sigh of relief as the doctors around her gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's a girl," the one closest to her bedside announced. "And she's as healthy as a horse."

She stifled a chuckle at the analogy but that only opened the raw wound up further. He promised that he would be here beside her - no, she reminded herself, he promised that he would do all that he could. But perhaps, it wasn't enough. As the small baby girl was placed into her arms, a fresh stream of tears launched themselves down her cheeks. It was a mixture of emotions crowding into her system: happiness from the life that she had just birthed in her arms, sadness from the other person in her life missing from her existence and overall anger that he had somewhat broken his promise. She made a mental note to have a stern talking to him if she ever got the chance again. There it was again, that simple "if."

"What are you going to name it?" the female doctor still standing by her legs questioned, breaking Illyana out of her thoughts.

She shook her head, "Hmmm?" She wasn't really paying attention, just staring into her baby girl's bright green eyes. She looked so much like her father yet with her mother's hair. She was the perfect blend, the perfect mixture, and yet she knew that the simple ache would return each day.

"What are you going to name it?"

She barely had to hesitate before blurting out the answer. It was so simple. He came up with it, after all, there was the reason why it was perfect. She wasn't sure, she meant to discuss it with him but after he left, she didn't have the heart to change her mind. It was one of the last things she had of him.

"Autumn."

_You'll come back when it's over, no need to say goodbye._

Loki had seen many things throughout the past few days. In addition to being sentenced to life in prison in the retched undergrounds of Asgard a few months ago, he had witnessed the breakout which in turn led to a wide scale destruction of Asgard itself. That was an accomplishment, and he would like to think he had something to do with it. He smiled at the very thought. The breakout of the prisoners seemed easy enough but it was him who let the defenses down and the other Dark Elves in.

He had witnessed the horror of discovering that his mother - er Frigga - the only one left on Asgard who truly cared for him had perished in a battle against the Dark Elves. She was the only one who conjured up illusions to speak with him. He tried getting through to Illyana but it was so heartbreaking and wrenching that he never finished the spell. Besides, he was afraid of what he might discover.

He had witnessed the raw tension between him and his brother as Thor was undeniably forced to ask for his help. Although, he could have done without all of his own illusions and secrets as they somehow managed to escape the realm of Asgard unscathed. Thanks to him, he might add…

He had witnessed the plan creatively thought up by the mischief god himself as he "betrayed" Thor and his lady friend as they extracted the Ether from her body. Although their plan ultimately backfired, leading to Malekeith's new acquisition anyway.

But never in a million years did he witness the brutal beating of Thor until now. Standing up from taking down the rest of the Dark Elves surrounding him, he locked his gaze in the distance to where the Kursed and Thor were - uh battling was the correct term was it not…. He sighed, looking around for the perfect plan. His gaze lit up as it unfolded in his mind.

"Sorry Thor," he whispered as the green flash of his magic appeared before his eyes.

The next thing Loki knew, he was being stabbed in the middle after saving his pathetic brother's life.

_I'll come back when it's over, no need to say goodbye._

There was a flash of light outside Illyana's house and she looked up eagerly as Autumn pointed to the window. Hope flared inside of her chest but when the dust settled and the Rainbow Bridge disappeared back into the sky, her heart sank. No. There could only be one reason why…

She flung open the door, the tears already pricking at the corners of her eyes. "Please tell me-" She broke off at Thor's sad expression on his face. She already knew the answer.

She collapsed in the blond god's arms, unable to stop the waterfall gushing down her cheeks. Autumn crawled to the doorway slowly, her head tilted to one side in curiosity. "Momma? Who that?"

Illyana bent down and picked up her daughter, holding her tightly in her hands. "Autumn," she said between sniffles. "This is your uncle Thor." Thor beamed down at her as best as he could with sadness clouding even his own gaze.

"Hello Autumn," boomed Thor in his usual tone of voice. He turned his gloomy regard back to Illyana, "She has his eyes. She is beautiful and he would have wanted me to tell you that." She gave him a sad smile back. She knew everything and yet, the emotion was so deep behind his voice. It was something she never heard before and something that she was unlikely to hear again. They both just lost a family member, that had that in common at least.

"Where's Daddy?" Autumn questioned, her bright green eyes shining brightly.

Illyana's tears never subsided, especially at that certain question. "Autumn sweetie," she admitted, brushing a lock of hair away from her daughter's eyes. "Daddy's not coming back." It was her worst fears confirmed, only now… the hope was gone.

"I am sorry to bring bad news Lady Illyana," Thor bowed his head. "We are all in a time of grief. I just felt like I should be the one to tell you the news. He died in my arms honorably in battle; it would be what he would have wanted." Illyana wanted to shake her head and scream that the one time he should die is when they both lose their immortality and die at old age with each other. But she knew that saying those things would not do any good for either of them. She bit her lip to keep herself from sobbing in front of her daughter as she nervously glanced around the room, the tears now coming silently.

"Thank you Thor," she said with one last hug to her husband's brother of sorts. That was probably the last time she would see any form of Asgardian, and she relished the fact that of all people, it was Thor. She watched him walk away sadly and she felt Autumn squirm in her hands.

"Where Daddy?"

She sighed, feeling the waterworks coming in a fresh batch once again. This was going to be a long night… eternity. It seemed forever and always wasn't as long as it seemed.

_Now we're back to the beginning, it's just a feeling and no one knows yet._

"No, thank you."

Loki felt bad for not revealing his true self to Thor, after all that he went through. After all, some secrets needed to stay a secret. He was sure he would be discovered in due time, but for now, there was some business he had to take care of. Another sigh passed through his lips, thinking about all of the damage he was sure to cause if anyone on Asgard discovered the truth about his identity.

He walked the familiar path to the place where Heimdall was standing, giving him a nod, forgetting for a moment who he was. He was Odin, King of Asgard. And he had rights to visit anywhere he wished. He knew that this would ensure suspicion from the watch keeper but he had to do this. It simply couldn't wait a moment longer.

"Open the Bifrost," he demanded. "I need to visit Midgard."

Heimdall cocked his head to one side, "Are you sure that is wise my king? You are close to Odinsleep, I can tell, it is not wise to be travelling."

"Just do as I command!" he refrained from shouting too loudly, taking pleasure in the way that his voice echoed around the chamber just as Loki remembered Odin's voice naturally doing when they were kids.

Heimdall nodded slowly, "As you wish." As he stuck his golden sword into the main chambers, Loki couldn't help but crack a smile as he cast an enchantment around himself to keep Heimdall from seeing what he was up to. He had waited far too long for this moment.

_But just because they can't feel it too doesn't mean that we have to forget._

Illyana watched as her daughter played outside in the front lawn of the bright summer day, kicking around a small beach ball and laughing as she did so. Autumn grew faster than most children - she had her father's genes to thank for that, but her mother's looks accounted for most of it. Illyana couldn't help but feel the hole in her heart fill in just a tad every time that Autumn giggled or called her Momma. It made everything up to this point worthwhile.

"Momma?" Autumn's squeaky voice broke Illyana out of her train of thoughts, pointing up to the sky where the clouds were growing darker and darker. "What that?"

Illyana tilted her head up, automatically fearing the worst. Could it be another freak storm that would destroy her house? Or worse, someone sent to kill her? Either option could be totally plausible. There was a strange light emitting from the center of the dark clouds which made the mutant even more suspicious. She frowned, glaring at it like that would make it go away. She hadn't seen anything like this before.

"I-I don't know sweetheart," she said slowly, "but why don't you get inside?"

It wasn't until the clouds were directly over her and the light struck not a few feet away from her that Illyana realized how screwed she really was. She shook the blonde wisps of her own hair away from her eyes and peered up into the light. If this was another - she broke off in her thoughts as the light disappeared. No. It couldn't be.

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger until they're before your eyes._

It was unclear who exactly spotted whom first but from the second that their eyes met, they knew that they were home. Illyana shook her head in disbelief, taking a few small steps towards him. "Is- is it-" She couldn't form a sentence, her mouth not seeming to work right in the first place. He simply nodded, pressing a hand to her cheek.

"Hello love," he smiled, scooping her off her feet and squeezing her in a tight hug.

Weeping, Illyana let herself get caught up in the hug and pressed her entire body against his desperately. She had missed this, she had waited for this, she had thought him dead and now he was standing right in front of her. It was almost too good to be true.

"Loki," she breathed out, stroking his cheek back, with a sad smile plastered on her face.

He wasn't sure himself if this was truly a dream, but he had waited so long that he didn't want to waste a moment. He opened his mouth to explain something but she cut him off first, just like old times. "I thought you dead."

"Have you ever known me to stay dead for long my dear?"

That much was true. She cracked half a smile and pressed her lips desperately against his. She had waited so long for this as well. She wrapped her arms around him, refusing to let him go ever again. She would never let anyone take him away from her.

As Loki kissed her back passionately, he realized how much had changed since he left. He wasn't sure she would have waited, but he was not complaining. To be honest, he thought he would never see her again and that killed him from the inside out. But now, finally, everything seemed alright with the world and he was never going to let her go again.

"Momma? Who that?"

Loki peered around Illyana's shoulder, breaking away from their embrace, and smiled down at the little blonde girl tugging on Illyana's sleeve. Loki knelt down beside her, tears springing to his eyes at just the sight. "She's beautiful," he sighed.

"Who are you?" Autumn voiced her opinion directly to the stranger, not afraid to speak her mind at all.

Loki grinned for the first time in what seemed like a long time, "I'm your Daddy."

_You'll come back when they call you, no need to say goodbye._


End file.
